


the old technique of incurring favors

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Stitches, Whumptober 2020, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day three: My way or the highway. Manhandled/Forced to their knees/Held at gunpoint
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 1





	the old technique of incurring favors

Ibex hissed through his teeth as Cass pushed the needle through, pulling his skin back together. He had always hated stitches, but he was normally perfectly capable of hiding his distaste. Something about Cassander being the one to do it however, was breaking through his carefully maintained calm. It wasn’t enough that his solo mission had been interrupted, thereby not giving Cass the calculated break between Ibex’s recruitment attempts. No, he had had to go and get shot in front of them, too.

Ibex knew why Cass helping him affected him like this. It didn’t make this any more bearable.

“Hold still,” Cass said, frowning. “These are going to be crooked if you keep flinching.”

Ibex let out a careful breath and braced himself for the next stitch. It hurt, yes, but that wasn’t what Ibex hated. It was the vulnerability of it. To lie back and let Cassander stitch him up without any control over them was excruciating, and Ibex would frankly rather do it himself.

But if he wasn’t able to make progress on recruiting them by leaving them alone, he could at least use the old technique of incurring favors. Anything that made Cass feel invested in Ibex’s wellbeing could be useful down the road. And it didn’t matter what Ibex felt, this was important. Cass could be so valuable to the Righteous Vanguard.

“There we go.” Cass tied off the thread and leaned back. “That should hold so long as you don’t strain it too much.”

Ibex took a deep breath experimentally. The stitches felt secure, and without Cass hunched over his shoulder, he felt less… raw. Still, more distance could only help. He got to his feet.

“Thank you, Cassander. I’m sure these will work. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take first watch. Perhaps set up a few traps to alert us if anyone comes by.”

“Wait, what? No,” Cass exclaimed, scrambling up after him. “Those guys tried to literally rip your arms off, you aren’t going anywhere. You’re getting on that couch and going to sleep.”

Ibex waved them off and started for the door. “Honestly, I’m fine. You have done a remarkable job.”

Suddenly, he was swept off his feet as Cass twisted his good arm, pulling him backwards. “Ibex.” They snarled in his ear. “Get back on that couch, and rest. Or I will make you.”

Ibex felt his breath catch, and knew that he absolutely could not stay. He would get no rest with Cassander in the same room. He also knew that he was injured, and if Cass wanted him in one place, they very well _could_ make him. Still. He had to try.

He ducked down, loosening Cass’s grip, and swept his foot out. Down tumbled Cass, and Ibex made for the door. He was almost there when he felt a sharp pain in his damaged shoulder, and he involuntarily cried out. He couldn’t move, it was too much. It was Cass’s hand, he realized, pressing with precisely the amount of pressure that would stop him without reinjuring him.

He gritted his teeth. Cass dug their fingers in a little bit more, and pulled him backwards. Helpless, Ibex followed. They shoved him down onto the couch and leaned over. “Stay there,” they said. “I’m not above tying you down.” They gave one final push.

Ibex tried to catch his breath. Between the pain and Cassander pushing him around like it was nothing, he was overwhelmed. And honestly, the situation was decidedly less unpleasant that it could be. More to the point, it felt too good. Ibex shouldn’t enjoy Cass physically manipulating him into place, but he did. He shouldn’t stay where Cass put him, but he was. He shouldn’t let Cass stitch him up, let them see where he was hurt, show how fragile he could be when it was just him and his physical body, far away from any electronics that could carry his Divine.

But he had.

Ibex took another breath, and then tried to fall asleep.


End file.
